1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state image pickup apparatus and an electronic apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a solid-state image pickup apparatus including a photoelectric converter formed on a light incident side in a substrate and a wiring portion formed on a side opposite to the light incident side and having a film that adjusts light reception sensitivity in accordance with a wavelength on a light incident side of the photoelectric converter, and relates to an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a semiconductor image sensor typified by a CMOS (complementary metal oxide semiconductor) image sensor, the reduction in pixel size and the increase in number of pixels in the same image area are demanded. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-270679 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1), there has been disclosed a technique of reducing an inter-lens area and preventing incident light from entering an adjacent pixel, thereby suppressing colors from mixing with each other in a so-called CMOS image sensor of a back-surface irradiation type.